ITU BUKAN LELUCON
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Izuki x Readers] - [1SHOOT] / Izuki memang suka lelucon dan pelesetan. Namun setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan tentangmu itu bukanlah lelucon. Semua itu tulus dan jujur berasal dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam. /Mind to RnR?/ Special fanfic for "Michelle Hadiwijaya"/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Izuki Shun x Readers/You**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Itu Bukan Lelucon © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING : All standard have applied**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Izuki memang suka lelucon dan pelesetan. Namun setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan tentangmu itu bukanlah lelucon. Semua itu tulus dan jujur berasal dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ITU BUKAN LELUCON**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Kau tersenyum lembut pada pria bersurai hitam yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia sangat tampan dan jauh terlihat lebih dewasa dari waktu ke waktu. Meski kesukaan uniknya yang begitu menggilai lelucon serta pelesetan masih terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Kedua tungkai kakimu kian mendekat menghampirinya. "Maaf menunggu lama, Izuki- _kun_." Ujarmu seraya menggamit lengan pria itu tanpa sungkan. "Tadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas piket dulu." Imbuhmu lagi menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan.

"Tak masalah. Kita langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" Tanya Izuki. Kalian berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah sepeda yang berada beberapa langkah di depan.

"Aku ingin ke Kedai Ramen dulu." Ujarmu riang. Memamerkan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua pria terpesona. Termasuk pria yang tengah ada di dekatmu itu.

"Baiklah." Izuki menyetujui tanpa banyak kata. Mengacak rambutmu gemas, "Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan gadis manis sepertimu." Ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cemberutmu. Segera menaiki sepeda kesayangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengacak rambutku lagi, Izuki _-kun_!" Gerutumu. Menggembungkan kedua pipi kesal. "Lihat! Rambutku jadi berantakkan jadinya." Kau merapikan helaian rambutmu yang kusut akibat ulah Izuki.

"Itu karena kau imut seperti marmut, [Name]." Tukas Izuki santai. Memulai lelucon dan pelesetannya yang sama sekali tak membuatmu ingin tertawa. Malah respon lain yang kau tunjukkan sekarang. Rona merah samar yang muncul di kedua pipimu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Enak saja. Jangan samakan aku dengan hewan kecil keluarga tikus itu!" Gerutumu berpura-pura kesal dan marah. Memukul pelan bahunya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau jauh lebih imut dari marmut. Bagaimana? Kau senang?" Ujarnya masih tersenyum tanpa dosa. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah serius, "Siapa bilang kalau marmut itu keluarga tikus, [Name]?"

"Aku yang bilang. Huh!" Kau mendengus meluapkan kekesalanmu. Segera menduduki kursi penumpang di belakang Izuki. Melingkarkan kedua tanganmu pada pinggangnya tanpa permisi.

"Berpegangan yang erat!" Seru Izuki bersemangat. Mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat yang akan kalian tuju. Sedangkan kau sibuk menormalkan detak jantungmu sendiri akibat ucapannya tadi masih terngiang jelas di dalam telinga serta kepalamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu Bukan Lelucon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jangan makan terlalu cepat! Nanti kau tersedak." Izuki memperingatkan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Berdecak kecil saat melihat sekitar mulutmu yang berantakkan karena kuah ramen. "Kau jorok sekali. Kau ini seorang gadis atau apa sih?" Ia berjengit ngeri. Mengambil selembar tisu yang ada diatas meja, mengusapkannya ke mulutmu secara lembut dan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku seorang gadis, Izuki- _kun_." Ujarmu polos. Tak peduli jika mulutmu masih dipenuh makanan.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ … Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini, maka tak akan ada satupun pria yang tertarik padamu." Ujar Izuki memutar bola matanya malas pun jengah, karena kau tak juga merubah sikapmu itu.

"Selama ada kau disampingku, itu tak masalah." Kau tersenyum riang. Mengacungkan sumpit yang ada di tanganmu keatas. Membuat kalian menjadi bahan tontonan para pengunjung kedai yang lain.

Desahan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Izuki. Ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Merasa malu dan tak kuasa melihat ke sekeliling kalian. Ia selalu dibuat mati kutu karena kelakuanmu yang diluar dugaan itu.

"Kau akan selalu ada disampingku kan?" Tanyamu seakan meminta kepastian, menggenggam tangan Izuki yang berada diatas meja. Meremasnya pelan. Tatapan matamu penuh pengharapan dan sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Te-tentu saja. Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana?" Senyuman Izuki mengembang. Bahkan ia melupakan rasa malunya tadi. Mengacak rambutmu agak keras, membuatmu kembali mengerang kesal.

"Mou, Izuki- _kun_ … Berhentilah melakukan ini padaku! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Ujarmu bernada lebih tinggi namun masih terdengar lembut seperti biasanya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Lalu kita pulang." Ujar Izuki tak mempedulikan gerutuan kekesalan yang diberikan olehmu. Ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu tanpa jemu. Menopang wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dadanya menghangat dan jantungnya kembali berdebar tak normal. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul sejak beberapa minggu lalu, ketika ia berada dekat denganmu. Mencengkram dadanya sendiri karena sensasi asing yang menyerang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu Bukan Lelucon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah, kalian hanya saling berdiam diri. Tak ada celotehan yang biasanya menemani. Entah mengapa kali ini Izuki merasa enggan untuk membuka suara. Terlalu nyaman akan keheningan yang tercipta. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sibuk mencari tahu alasan dari getaran-getaran aneh yang selalu ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Langit sore mulai menguning. Suasana jalanan pun terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada kalian berdua saja yang melewatinya. Semilir angin menyejukkan menyentuh tubuh kalian seakan belaian melenakan yang mampu membuat siapapun terserang rasa kantuk seketika.

Kau mengeratkan peganganmu pada pinggang Izuki ketika dirasakan hembusan angin terlalu kencang. Menimbulkan dingin yang menelusup masuk pada sel-sel kulitmu. Pria itu menyadari hal tersebut. Segera menghentikan sepedanya hingga memunculkan kerutan di dahimu karena heran.

"Ada apa, Izuki- _kun_?" Tanyamu seraya turun dari sepeda. Memandangi Izuki dengan tatapan bingung.

Belum ada jawaban yang kau dapat dari Izuki. Ia hanya melakukan beberapa pergerakkan. Melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai kemudian menyerahkannya padamu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Apa ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulutmu. Padahal tanpa ditanyakan pun kau sudah tahu benda apa itu. Namun entah karena bingung atau malas memilih kata lain, pada akhirnya kata itulah yang kau ucapkan.

"Pakailah!" Ujar Izuki singkat. Menaiki kembali sepedanya tanpa menoleh kearahmu. "Ayo cepat! Nanti kau kutinggal kalau lama." Ia bersikap sedikit aneh. Bahkan sejak kalian keluar dari kedai, ia sama sekali tak menatap wajahmu. Seakan menghindari sesuatu.

"Izuki- _kun_ …" Panggilmu ragu. Tangan kananmu terulur untuk meremas pakaiannya, "Apa kau sedang marah padaku?"

Tubuh Izuki sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaanmu. Menghela nafas lelah iapun berkata, "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Ayo cepat naik! Hari sudah semakin sore."

"BOHONG." Sentakmu agak bersuara keras. Menggigit bibirmu sendiri karena tak kuasa menahan kemelut perasaan yang begitu kacau akibat perubahan sikap Izuki. "Sejak kita keluar dari kedai, kau sama sekali menghindari tatapan denganku. Kenapa? Apa alasannya kau bersikap seperti itu?" Kau mengeluarkan semua pikiranmu tanpa ragu lagi. Mengguncang tubuhnya agar ia mau melihat kearahmu meski sedikit saja.

Sungguh sangat tak nyaman menerima sikap dingin seperti itu dari Izuki. Biasanya ia tak akan membiarkan suasana hening seperti tadi. Selalu saja ada pelesetan atau lelucon yang dibuatnya hingga semua kebekuan yang terjadi akan mencair seketika. Namun kali ini ia hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku." Nada suara Izuki rendah dan pelan namun masih bisa terdengar. Mencengkram stang sepedanya seakan meluapkan gejolak dalam hatinya. "Disini. Aku merasakan sesak dan tak nyaman." Sebelah tangannya memegangi dada, mencengkramnya erat. Menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya tertutupi poni.

Raut wajahmu berubah cemas. Berjalan ke depan agar saling berhadapan dengan Izuki. Memegangi kedua bahunya kemudian berkata: "Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?"

Menggeleng pelan, Izuki kembali bersuara: "Aku tak sakit. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, sesuatu yang aneh itu selalu menyerangku." Cengkraman di dadanya semakin erat.

"Katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuatku takut dan cemas, Izuki- _kun_!" Ujarmu memaksa Izuki agar mau mengangkat kepalanya hingga tatapan kalian bisa saling bertemu.

Pada akhirnya manik berbeda warna kalian saling bersirobok. Ia meraih sebelah tangan mungilmu, menyimpannya diatas dadanya sendiri. "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan bilang kau memiliki penyakit jantung?" Tanyamu polos. Berusaha keras untuk bertahan membalas tatapan Izuki. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat berbeda hingga membuatmu gugup dan berdebar.

"Iya." Izuki mengiyakan begitu ringan. Tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut yang terpampang di wajahmu. Ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat mulutmu hendak terbuka untuk bicara, "Dan itu semua karenamu, [Name]. Kau yang membuatku selalu terkena serangan jantung setiap waktu. Melihat senyummu, berada di dekatmu, bahkan ketika menatap matamu pun jantungku meronta seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Aku—"

"Cu-cukup, Izuki- _kun_!" Kau menyela ucapan Izuki. Menarik tanganmu kembali hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Membalik tubuhmu untuk membelakanginya. "Hentikan semua leluconmu! Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Aku tahu kau ha—"

"ITU BUKAN LELUCON." Suara Izuki meninggi diiringi suara bedebam keras akibat jatuhnya sepeda keatas tanah. Ia memutar tubuhmu agar menghadap padanya, meremas kedua bahu mungilmu lembut. "Semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kebohongan atau lelucon jika hal itu berhubungan denganmu, [Full Name]." Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keseriusan.

 **GLUPH**

Kau menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kinerja jantungmu pun semakin tak terkendali. Rona merah telah menghiasi wajahmu tanpa bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya a-akupun me-merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Ungkapmu malu-malu dan ragu. Tergagap parah menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya. Menundukkan kepala tak mampu menatap wajah Izuki.

 **GYUTT**

Dalam sekali tarikan tubuhmu berada di dalam dekapan tubuh besar Izuki. Ia mendekapmu erat sembari menghembuskan nafas lega yang terdengar begitu keras.

" _Yokatta._ " Ujar Izuki mengembangkan senyum bahagia. "Aku tak akan ragu lagi sekarang. Aku akan bilang bahwa AKU MENYUKAIMU, [FULL NAME]." Teriaknya tanpa ragu ataupun malu.

Kau memukul keras dada bidang Izuki. Merasa sangat malu sekaligus bahagia mendengar pernyataannya tersebut. "Bodoh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau membuatku malu." Semakin menenggelamkan wajahmu, berharap tak ada orang yang mendengar atau melihat kalian berdua.

Izuki tertawa pelan, "Lalu … Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Akupun menyukaimu, Izuki- _kun_." Ungkapmu yakin. Tak tergagap atau merasa malu lagi. Justru kelegaan luar biasa menyergap hatimu setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dalam sana.

Kejujuran memang menjadi suatu hal yang sangat baik dalam segala hubungan. Baik itu hubungan pertemanan, percintaan, ataupun kekeluargaan. Menjadikan semuanya lebih indah dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Ini dia FF requestmu _" Michelle Hadiwijaya"._**

 **Maaf kalo lama ya. Maklum, aku agak susah dapet mood dan ilhamnya sih :3**

 **Untung aja pas nonton KnB season 3 episode 17 kemarin, liat Izuki yang tampan dan berbeda tiba-tiba dapet ilham dan mood untuk membuat FFnya. Hehehe ...**

 **Moga kamu suka ya.**

 **Umumnya untuk penggemar Izuki Shun saja deh yang ada dimanapun.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarnya ya! ;-)**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ...**


End file.
